My Savior
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria is injured and doesn't have anyone to call. Her family is out of town and all her friends are preoccupied. Will Ezra come be her night in shinning armor and save her? Fluffy One-Shot.


**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

It was Friday afternoon. The first Friday of summer to be more specific. Ella, Byron and Mike were going on a little vacation together to spend some quality time with Mike since I had been taking up all the attention due to the past years events. They wanted me to come as well but I insisted that it just be them and Mike so he gets their undivided attention for once. They were going to be away for two whole weeks while I stay at home and enjoy some quality Ezra time. Since I have always been staying over at his apartment for the past couple years we decided to stay at my house for a change of scenery. Though my parents are unaware of mine and Ezra's plans to do so. I think Ella assumes we would do something along the lines of this because she sat me down this morning for a sex talk that was beyond uncomfortable for the both of us.

_I had just finished straightening up my room and was in the midst of putting away my clothes when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I turn to see my mom as she opens the door._

"_Do you have a few minutes?" She questions._

"_Yeah of course." I pick up the clothes I have yet to fold and move them over to my desk for her to have a seat on my bed. I was just about to take a stack of shirts and put them in my drawer when she pats the bed and asks me to take a seat._

"_What's this about, mom?" I ask curiously._

_Ella clears her throat and takes a deep breath before speaking. "I want to talk to you about Ezra." _

"_Okay." I draw out._

"_With us being gone I'm sure you two will spend quite some time together so I just want to get a few things straight." She looks at me pointedly, I just nod my head to say go on. _

"_As much as I have been denying myself the answer to this and not wanting to ask for multiple reasons, I have to anyway. Are you and Ezra having sex?" Mom struggles to get out._

_My cheeks flush red and I bite my lip looking down. "Yes," I whisper and nod my head while avoiding her gaze. _

"_That's what I thought." She takes a deep breath then continues, "You two are being safe right?" _

"_Yes, always. I promise we've always been careful." _

"_Okay that's good to know. Now I don't want you guys to get careless these next two weeks just because you're free to be together whenever you want for however long." Mom reminds. _

"_I see where you're coming from but I promise this is nothing you need to worry about. We both make sure to take precautions." I reassure her. _

_Ella sighs as she reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "My baby girl is growing up so quick. Before I know it you'll be in college." _

"_Uh mom, I'm leaving for NYU in a little less than 2 months." I point out._

"_Oh don't remind me! I'm going to miss you way too much. For now I am going to pretend you are my little girl who isn't going to college nor sleeping with her 26 year old boyfriend." _

"_Well you know what they say; ignorance is bliss." I playfully joke with her._

"_That is very true. Alright we are about ready to leave I'll let you know before we do." She kisses my forehead then stands up from my bed and heads for the door, shutting it softly behind her._

It was now nearing 3pm and I stand on the front porch of the house waving to them as they drive off. Once they leave I run upstairs to get my phone, purse and keys so I can do a little shopping to surprise Ezra tonight with something sexy for our very first night at my house. I still can't believe that even after two whole years Ezra and I have yet to have the opportunity to spend the night at my house. Usually I would go shopping with the girls but they were spending time with their significant other's because none of them were going to the same college unfortunately. That was one area impreticular where I am beyond thrilled that Ezra is older than me and said he would accompany me to whatever college I pleased no matter the location. This was just one of the many reasons I wanted to get something special to thank Ezra for everything he has ever done for me. With that I make my way to my car and hurry to the mall.

LB

Many hours later I find myself walking out of the mall just before 10pm. It worked out perfect because Ezra was having a late dinner with Hardy tonight so he is probably headed to my house now. I silently curse myself for having to park so far back in the parking lot seeing how it's pure darkness out and I have two arm fulls of shopping bags. Just as I was about to reach my car I find myself screaming in pain and falling down to the ground. I must have stepped in a pothole or something because my left ankle is hurting like a bitch right now! I move so I am off of my knees into a sitting position and reach for my ankle to try and sooth the pain but that just makes it worse. Tears were streaming down my face from the pain emitting through my ankle as well as my right knee from falling on it. I sit here for several minutes to try and compose myself and to help ease the pain. After a good 15 minutes I try to stand up but fail and end up falling back on my ass. God my ankle hurts so so much! I finally accept that there is no way I am going to be able to get to my car and drive home with this amount of pain so I search for my purse and call Ezra. After several long rings he picks up.

"Hey Beautiful, I was just finishing packing my bag. You home now?" I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Ezra, can you come pick me up please?" I whimper through tears.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" His happy demeanor vanishes and is now full of worry.

"I'm still at the mall. I was walking out to my car and I fell. I can't get up; it hurts so much Ezra." I cry.

"Okay just take a breath I'll be right there." I can hear shuffling around on the other side of the phone and a door slam.

"Don't hang up, please." I whisper and wipe my tears. It was no use though; they just kept streaming from my eyes.

"I won't baby just hang on. I'm almost there."

Not even 10 minutes later Ezra's car was pulling into the parking lot and driving right over to where I told him I was. He came to a halt a few feet away with the passenger side of the car closest to me. Ezra immediately jumps out of the car running around to my side.

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. Which one hurts?" He asks while wiping my tears away.

"My left ankle and right knee." I respond.

"I told you one day those high of heels you wear will cause something bad to happen." Ezra tries to joke in order to make me laugh but it doesn't work.

"I'm not even wearing heels!" I shriek.

"Oh look at that you're not. Sorry. Who would have thought the first time I have ever seen you wearing flats in the two years I have known you and it's the first time you've fallen. Maybe flats are what are actually dangerous to you?"

I laugh softly at his playful attempts to make me laugh. "Well what can I say? I've always wore heels."

"Alright let's take a look at it." Ezra turns on his flashlight app on his phone and hands it to me as he moves to sit down by my immobile foot. "It's already pretty swollen, that's not good honey."

Ezra gently unties my converse to remove my shoe and sock. He tries to lift my foot up but that causes me to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra apologizes instantly.

"So how bad do you think it is?" I ask fearfully.

"As much as I know you don't want to hear this, I think it is probably broken if not very badly sprained." Ezra looks up at me.

"Damn it. It's only the second day of summer and I probably have a broken foot. That's just wonderful." I sigh. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"I'm always here for you, baby." Ezra smiles his charming boyish smile then kisses me.

"Okay how about I get you in the car then I'll put all your bags in the trunk?"

Ezra stands to open the passenger door then comes back over to scoop me up and place me in the car. I bite my lip and blush when he slowly pulled the seat belt across my chest then buckled it for me. His hand lightly grazed my hip before sliding down my thigh. Ezra doesn't say anything, just turns to gather my belongings for me and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and pull the door shut. Before long Ezra shuts the trunk then moves around to the front of the car and climbs into the driver's seat. Once the car was in drive he reached for my hand to lace his fingers through mine as we drove to the ER.

When we arrive Ezra gets the closest spot to the front then comes over to my side of the car and scoops me up again and rests my purse in my lap so I have everything I need. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest as I try to focus on the comfort of his embrace rather than the aching pain in my ankle. He carries me in and tells the woman at the desk the problem, after giving them my insurance card and my information a doctor called us back. Dr. Torres swiftly walked us back to an empty room where Ezra placed me down on one of the beds. She examines my foot- which if you ask me hurt very much so because she kept touching it even when I said it causes more pain to be touched and or moved.

"Well Miss Montgomery we'll do an x-ray to make sure but I am fairly certain you broke it. You can either roll up your jeans or change into a gown for the x-ray. But if it is broken we'll need to put a cast on it then you won't be able to wear you jeans seeing as you'll be unable to get them off later tonight."

I look over at Ezra. "I got a few pairs of shorts earlier. I'm not sure which bag it is in but I know I got several pairs from a few different stores. Would you mind going to get me one, please?"

"I'll go look and see what I can find. I'll be right back." Ezra grabs his keys while standing to head out.

"Thank you, Ezra." He kisses my forehead then leaves.

**Ezra's POV**

I was currently standing in the parking lot of the ER trying to find a pair of shorts for Aria. As I was going through the bags I saw the Victoria's Secret bag. Ever since I picked it up earlier to put it in the car I have been very curious to see what she bought. Since I have a little bit of time while they get the x-ray machine ready I can peek into it, right? After a second of pondering my options I decided to say 'oh what the hell' and grab the bag. My hand reaches in and I instantly felt a mixture of silk and lace. God she is going to kill me by wearing these. The first thing I pull out was a see-through all lace light pink teddy. I held it in my left hand and rummaged through the bag to see what else my fingers would happen to pull out; the tinniest black laced panties I have ever seen. Holy Fuck Aria! I was startled by a voice behind me, instantly dropping the intimate items to hide them.

"What are you doing?" I recognize the voice to be Hardy's.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I question.

"I was at the bar across the street and decided to call it a night. I saw you so I thought I'd come see if everything was okay. What are you doing here? And better question, what are you holding?" He walks closer to me to see what I was holding behind my back.

"Aria fell and broke her ankle so I was coming to get her some shorts to wear before they put a cast on." I explain.

"Whoa these are Jailbait's? Damn." He whistles and shakes his head as he looks at the items in my hands. I quickly stuff them in the bag.

"Leave it alone." I slap his hands away and quickly grab the pair of denim shorts I had previously found and slam the trunk shut.

"Oh come on." He complains.

"No. I'll see you later; I need to get back inside." I turn to walk toward the entrance doors but notice Hardy following me.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Inside, I want to see her." He says innocently.

"Hardy." I shake my head.

"What, I can't go talk to my best friend's girlfriend?" He questions but doesn't await my reply for he just walks past me and heads inside. I simply roll my eyes and follow after him. I caught up with him right as he was walking into her room.

"Hardy, what a surprise." Aria says shocked, her gaze flickering to mine before focusing on Hardy again.

"Jailbait! That's some nice lingerie you got out there; Ezra's one lucky guy." Hardy smirks triumphantly.

"Hardy!" I exclaim.

"Well hello to you too." Aria says to him then turning to give me a glare.

"Hardy, why don't you step out for a minute while Aria changes into her shorts?" I suggest.

"If you insist, I'll be back Jailbait don't go anywhere!"

"Oh I won't." Aria says.

Once he leaves I pull the curtain and walk over to Aria's side of the bed.

"I'm sorry he didn't really see anything; just one thing." I apologize as I reach to unbutton her jeans and carefully pull them off.

"The better question is what were _you_ doing going through it? You know for a fact the shorts weren't going to be in there." When I didn't have a response she continues with much seduction in her voice. "You were just aching to see what kind of sexy things I got to wear for you. Weren't you? Did you see the lacy thongs? The all-lace bras? Or even the silk nightgowns?"

My mouth went dry as I listen to her; frozen in place with so many sexual images in my head.

"Oh Ezra, this isn't the place for that big boy to play." She whispers in my ear while patting my growing erection through my jeans.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. "Aria we're ready for you whenever you are." Dr. Torres's voice rings through the room.

"I'm putting my shorts on now. I'll be ready in a minute." Aria's light angelic voice replies. Not even a trace of the seduction in her tone that she had just used moments ago on me causing me to stare at her in astonishment. How she can just flip that on and off is beyond me.

"Okay I'll be back in a moment then."

When we hear the door shut Aria looks back up at me. "So will you help me put them on?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." I fumble with the shorts. I carefully slip both her feet in and slide them up her legs. "Hold onto my neck" I mutter as I wrap my left arm around her waist to lift up her hips and slide the shorts up in place. As soon as they were on I zipped and buttoned them for her.

"Thank you, babe." Aria pulls my lips down to hers seeing how her arms were still around my neck.

"I'll go let them know you're ready." I leave and get Dr. Torres who brought a wheelchair for Aria. When we got back into the room I picked Aria up and placed her in the wheelchair.

"We'll be back shortly." The doctor says before pushing Aria out the door.

Hardy walked back into the room and took a seat in the other chair facing me. We have random conversations as we await Aria's return. A good 30 minutes later they both return so I get up to help Aria back into bed.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Hardy speaks up as I get Aria settled.

"She broke it pretty bad. The pain meds we gave her when she arrived have helped minimize the pain but it will be hurting greatly when the meds ware off so you'll want to keep up with a pain reliever."

"How long do you think it will take to heal fully?" I ask.

"I'd say around 6-8 weeks. As long as she follows all the instructions and takes it easy. Okay Aria a nurse and I will be back to take care of your cast now so you won't have to worry about waiting until Monday at your doctor's office."

"Thank you so much. This is definitely one of the reasons they should be open on the weekends." Aria laughs softly.

"Yes they should. Alright I'll be right back sweetie."

After she leaves the room I move to sit next to Aria on the bed. "I know what you're thinking and it isn't that bad, honey."

"Yes it is. I'll have a cast the entire summer and I screwed up our plans for the next two weeks." She pouts sadly looking down at her lap.

"You didn't mess anything up. What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters I can't even walk. Secondly having a big ass cast on my leg isn't the biggest of turn ons. How are we supposed to enjoy our two weeks to their full extent if we can't even have sex?"Her voice was low so only I could hear her.

I squeeze her hand gently and tip head up to look me in the eye. "No matter what you do, what you say, or what you look like, you will always be the biggest turn on. I love you so much. If you feel up to it and you want it then there is no reason we won't be able to have sex, honey." I kiss her forehead and linger for a moment.

"Thank you for everything Ezra. I love you." Aria presses her lips lightly to mine. Just as I was going to make the kiss more intimate Hardy clears his throat.

"Um still here you know." He says reminding us of his presence.

"Sorry about that Hardy." I say while Aria blushes and giggles softly in my chest.

Before long Dr. Torres and a nurse came in to wrap Aria's leg and put on the plaster cast.

"Okay now Aria we don't have the necessary material for a waterproof cast so it will have to be a regular one that you cannot get wet. We also had just enough light blue to use like you asked for."

"What made you decide to go with light blue?" I ask once they were all done with the cast a long time later.

"I wanted the same color as your eyes. If I have to look at it every day I at least wanted something about it to make me smile." She admits.

Just as I was about to respond I hear her phone ringing from her purse on the floor next to me. I hand her purse to her and she pulls her phone out and freezes for a minute.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Aria says through the phone.

**Ella's POV**

It was around midnight and I have yet to hear from Aria. She was supposed to at least text me in the evenings to let me know she was okay and safe at either our house or Ezra's. However I lie here in the hotel bed starring at my phone awaiting it to ring. Finally the worried mother in me takes over. I grab my phone and walk into the bathroom so I won't disturb Byron who is asleep. Leaning against the counter I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey mom, what's up?" She says as soon as she answers.

"I was just calling to make sure you were okay because you never texted me and it's past midnight." I say sternly.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot. I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about mom." She reassures me.

I was about to respond when I heard a couple voices faintly in the background. _'Aria, you have to tell her.'_ I recognize to be Ezra's voice. _'Oh Jailbait lying to the parents, tisk tisk.'_ An unknown person says.

"Hardy shut up before I kick you out of here." Aria says irritated.

"Aria what's going on? And who is Hardy?" I ask confused.

"Nothing mom. Hardy is one of Ezra's friends that apparently doesn't have a filter for the things he stupidly thinks."

'_Aria if you don't tell her than I will, you know I have both your parent's numbers in my phone._' Ezra says to her.

There was a long pause so I speak up. "Aria you better tell me right now what is going on or else I'll call Ezra."

Aria huffs, "I broke my ankle."

"You what!" I screech. "How in the world did you do that?"

"I was walking out to my car earlier in the night and stepped in a pothole unknowingly, twisted my ankle really bad and fell. I couldn't get up and make it the rest of my way to my car and it hurt just so much so I called Ezra and he came to pick me up and said I had to go to the ER. We've been here since then and the doctor confirmed with an x-ray that I broke it pretty bad."

"Oh my god, honey. So are they putting a cast on it?" A million thoughts were running through my head.

"They just finished actually. We're just waiting on the discharge papers then Ezra and I are going back to the house."

"I'll go wake up your dad and Mike and we'll be on the road back soon."

"No, no you guys stay." Aria pushes.

"Aria, my baby girl is several hours away from me with a broken foot. We're not going to stay here on a vacation while you're stuck at home hurt."

"Mom please stay there. Over the past few years I have taken away more than my fair share of attention from Mike. He has been so anxious to go on this trip with you two. I can't take that away from him before he's even had fun. Please, for Mike, stay there." Aria pleads.

I sigh and shake my head. "Aria…"

"Come on mom. Ezra is here, he'll take care of me. I can't ruin this for Mike."

"But it's my job as your mother to take care of you."

Suddenly Ezra's voice came through the phone. "Ella, Aria is right. Mike was thrilled about this trip. I can take care of Aria while you guys are gone. She'll be okay I promise." Ezra persuades me.

I ponder all the options then eventually give in. "Aria I want you to take it easy and stay off your feet. Ezra, you better take the best care of my baby girl!"

"I will Ella don't worry. I'll make sure she rests and stays off it as much as possible." Ezra reassures me.

"Okay mom they just came in with the discharge papers. I'm going to sign them and get out of here so we can go to bed. I'll call you in the morning when I get up." Aria says taking the phone back from Ezra.

"Alright I'll let you go sweetie, I love you. Good night."

"Night mom, love you too." Aria replies before hanging up. I can't believe she broke her ankle, my poor baby girl. As much as I want to stay here for Mike I am torn. It's moments like this where I am glad Aria has Ezra. I sigh then rub my eyes and head back to bed in hopes of getting at least a few hours of sleep.

**Aria's POV **

When we left the ER we said good night to Hardy and he headed out so Ezra and I could go to my house. By the time we had pulled into my driveway I was very drowsy from all the pain meds they had given me. Ezra promptly carries me up to my bedroom and tucks me in after helping me change into one of his shirts to sleep in. I watched Ezra with droopy eyes as he discards his clothes down to his boxers. Ezra made sure my leg was propped up and comfortable before he climbed in bed next to me and we snuggled together with me wrapped in his arms.

"Sweet dreams my stunning princess." He whispers in my ear kissing me goodnight.

"Good night sexy. I will be thanking you properly tomorrow when I'm not so exhausted." I mumble as I drift right into sleep.

Unknown to my sleeping form, Ezra had taken a sharpie and wrote _'I will always be here to catch you when you fall, love. –Your B26' _facing up so I could read it whenever I look down at my foot. Before long Ezra falls asleep cradling my body protectively to him.

**Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this! I debated for a long time on whether I should keep this a one shot or extend it into a short story. As you know I went with the one-shot. Please review to let me know your thoughts on it! Also be sure to check out chapter 5 of Gonna Get Caught that I just uploaded a few hours ago. **


End file.
